vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prehistoric Dragon
Summary The Prehistoric Dragon was a species of dragon, large flying reptiles, that lived during the Cretaceous Period. It was the land relative of the sea serpent, the Marine Dragon. They are the first species of dragons theorized to exist by paleontologist, Jack Tanner. This was due to finding a complete Tyrannosaurus rex skeleton, with the skull having large talon marks as well as residue from fire. This species of dragon went extinct during the Chicxulub Impact Event. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Prehistoric Dragon Origin: The Last Dragon (also known as "Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real" and "Dragon's World") Gender: Varies (Can be male or female) Age: Varies Classification: Large bipedal flying reptile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Speed on land and Superhuman Speed while flying, Sound Manipulation (Produces a loud piercing cry that can stun opponents), Flight (via Wings and the flight bladder), Enhanced Senses (Their vision, hearing, and smell are superior to that of humans), Fire Breath (By utilizing their stomach gases and stored plutonium, they can produce a direct and concentrated blast of fire), Natural Weaponry (Teeth and claws), Large Size (Type 0; A prehistoric dragon younger than a juvenile was the same size as a Tyrannosaurus rex, and it's parent was much larger than one), Surface Scaling (Have been shown to be skilled in scaling cliff sides to access plutonium), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Are somewhat resistant to flames, even though they can still be harmed by prolonged exposure) Attack Potency: Wall level (A young dragon, younger than a juvenile, was able to fight pretty evenly with a T. rex. A fully grown adult was easily able to scar a Tyrannosaurus' skull with its talons and its flame) Speed: Peak Human on land (Are much faster than adult Tyrannosaurus rex), Superhuman while flying (Can fly multiple miles in relatively short amounts of time) Lifting Strength: Class 5 to Class 10 (Roughly comparable to a Tyrannosaurus rex) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Dragons can harm each other, and often fight for territory) Durability: Wall level (Survive attacks from other dragons) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fly multiple miles during dogfights or while hunting without showing fatigue) Range: Extended melee range via size, several meters with fire breath, kilometers with their cries Standard Equipment: Plutonium Intelligence: Animalistic (Roughly comparable to dinosaurs) Weaknesses: If they eat too much or run out of gas in their flight bladder, they cannot fly (The first issue, however, is shoveled by the dragons instinctively vomiting up their last meal to lighten themselves). As well as the inability to fly, a lack of gas will keep dragons from breathing fire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Piercing Cry:' Produces a powerful screech that can be heard for miles, and is strong enough to harm and temporarily stun a T. rex. *'Flight Bladder:' When a dragon eats and digests food, it creates specialized Hydrogen and Methane gas that is stored in the flight bladder. This grants the dragon the extra lift that is needed to fly, if used properly. This gas is also used to fuel its signature weapon, fire breath. **'Fire Breath:' By storing plutonium in their bodies, dragons can create the spark needed to ignite gas released from their flight bladders. This produces a violent and concentrated blast of fire from the reptile's mouth. *'Wing Display:' Uses wings when confronted by predators to look bigger than the dragons are and intimidate potential opponents, having eyespots under their wings to simulate a large face. Gallery C959ED2E-EAE1-4DB5-AA98-34F5C7B71727.jpeg PDragonWingShow.jpg Dragon_and_TRex.png Others Notable Victories: Forest Dragon (The Last Dragon) Forest Dragon's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Last Dragon (2004 film) Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Species Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Wing Users Category:Claw Users Category:Animals Category:Hunters Category:Monsters